


Lucifer

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: Extra [3]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante knows best, Dante knows better, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lucifer - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Technique, i honestly dont know of i wrote in a plot or not but idc cause theres cock lol, quick write up cause i was replaying the game and the retrieval of lucifer got me thinking, video game references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having just gone through a break up with your douchebag-of-a-boyfriend, you ran to Dante for comfort. Being the horny man that he was, he comforted you the only way he knew: sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I don't specify which Dante it is (the HD collection or the DmC reboot) so you can basically choose...
> 
> Anyways, don't hate me if you don't like it...

A wanton moan escaped you as Dante's tongue thrust into you pushing you over the edge as he languidly licked up your cunt and circled your clit. He pressed gentle kisses to your skin, trailing them up your naked body until he reached the side of your neck.

Having just gone through a break up with your douchebag-of-a-boyfriend, you ran to Dante for comfort. Being the horny man that he was, he comforted you the only way he knew: sex. Which led to torn clothes on the floor, moans in the air and Dante's tongue inside you.

"You know," he whispered. "I could give you pleasure _beyond_ what that punk ever could."

You huffed a laugh. "Oh yeah, how's that?"

"Well it's all about _technique_ ," he whispered hotly in your ear, his still-leather-clad crotch grinding against your thigh.

You mewled quietly. "And, what's your technique..?"

He smirked rising up to stand on his knees. "Well that's the thing, I can't tell you." You pouted. "But I can _show_ you. _If_ -and only if-you swear not to tell anyone else my earth-shattering technique... Do you promise?"

His slightly calloused hand slowly run up the inside of your thigh, making your breath hitch before you breathed out a shaky, "I promise."

He smirked, scooting back off the bed and pulling off his leather pants, leaving him in tight black boxer briefs before he crawled back on the bed, a hungry look in his blue grey eyes. "Well," he began as he settled fully above you, arms braced on either side of your head, "First... I whip it out."

You watched with lust-filled eyes as he reached into his briefs and pulled out his member. A small smile pulled at his lips as he slowly stroked his cock above you, hearing you mewl quietly and spread your legs even more at seeing the large size of it.

"Then," he whispered, lowering his hips and pressing the head of his dick to your entrance, "I thrust it!"

A gasp that morphed into a moan escaped you, your walls stretching deliciously around him as he pumped into you. "With, great, force," he ground out through his teeth, groaning at the warmth and tightness of your sopping cunt.

Your hands raised to his shoulders, digging your nails in and holding on for dear life as he raised your right leg to his shoulder with a groan of, "Every, angle..." He shifted his hips, rubbing against your clit and grinning when you through your head back against the pillows of his bed, arching your chest up to meet his, your blood boiling as it rushed through your veins.

"It, penetrates," he continued, leaning down to suck a pert nipple into his warm mouth, making you call out a wanton, " _Dante!_ " as your walls tightened just a bit more.

He bit lightly at the peak of your breast before releasing it and breathing out, "Until..." on the wet skin. Your breathing increased and the coil in your stomach tightened to an impossible grip.

"With great, strength," he whispered as he raised his head to look you in the eye, the head of his cock brushing ever-so-slightly against your g-spot. "I... ram it in!"

A moan equivalent to a scream rang out as his member hit your g-spot repeatedly, sending you over the edge and collapsing your walls around his cock. "And in the end...," he moaned, spilling his seed into you as your cunt milked him for all he was worth.

"We're all satisfied," he whispered, coming down from his high and kissing your heaving chest softly. "And you are set free..."

You looked at him with bright eyes, lashes fluttering when he leant in and kissed your lips, slowly taking your bottom lip between his own. His tongue coaxed it's way into your mouth to stroke yours languidly, before he pulled away, laying down beside you and pulling you to his chest as you gave a dreamy sigh.

"And... what do you call this technique, Dante?" You whispered, kissing his neck while his hand traced patterns along your side and hip.

"I call it, _Lucifer_ ," he proclaimed, kissing the side of your head.


End file.
